


AJ Loves Dean

by GreyjoyStarkgirl1985



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985/pseuds/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots and ficlets featuring AJ Lee and Dean Ambrose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this GreyjoyStarkgirl1985. This is another story I'm doing that is involved in a challenge forum. This for Wrestling Fan fiction Challenges. The challenge is the 100 Prompts OTP Challenge. And anyone who is interested please head on over and take a look at the forum. It's pretty neat. So on with the story then.
> 
> The pairing for this story is Dean Ambrose/ AJ Lee later chapters may see hints of Seth Rollins/ Kaitlyn and Roman Reigns/ Layla. Tell me what you all think.

AJ Lee had just had a very serious match against her off screen best friend on screen enemy Kaitlyn for the Diva's Championship. The match had been pretty quick seeing as her on screen boyfriend Dolphin had been sent to the locker room. As had her long time friend Big E Langston. Which wasn't something new for them. The strangeness happened when halfway through the match The Shield's music hit. AJ looked up expecting to see all three members of The Shield standing there but it was only Dean. Kaitlyn took advantage of the distraction for the win.

"I wonder what all that was about?" she asked herself as she skipped to her locker room.

Little did she know she was being watched by someone from The Shields locker room.

Dean looked away from where AJ had just went. He turned to his friends . Roman and Seth. He smiled at them his plan.

"Is everything set up guys?" he asked them. He had discussed his plan to make AJ his girlfriend with them earlier and they had both promised to help him with plan. Even though they told him it was weird. His plan was to take AJ on a nice candle lit picnic.

Seth nodded. "We have everything set up near your car Dean," he told his friend.

"Good," said Dean. He heard AJ skipping past their doorway. "I hope this works." He walked out the door. Following the sounds of AJ's skipping. "Hey AJ," called as he raced to catch up with her.

"Hey Dean," said AJ stopping and turning to face him. "What's up?"

Dean smiled at her. "I was hoping that you'd like to have a picnic with me," he asked her.

She nodded.

Dean smiled and lead her towards were the picnic was set up. Dean spread out the picnic blanket that Seth had packed in the basket for them. They enjoyed themselves talking and laughing and just having a good time.

AJ pulled out her iPod and turned on some music. It was a slow song. She turned to Dean. "Dance with me Dean?" she asked him holding out her hand.

Dean couldn't say no. Not standing there looking at her beautiful face in the moonlight. So they danced the night away.


	2. Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next prompt for the 100 Prompts OTPs Challenge. This the six men who have loved and AJ Lee and their take on her beauty. So on with the show. And I don't think I mention this before but I do not own WWE or the wrestlers. If I did AJ would be in a story line with Dean Ambrose right now and not Dolph Ziggler. So yeah reviews are appreciated everyone. Enjoy.

There once were six men. Six very different men. Different in every way possible but they had on thing in common. Or one person in common. And that person was AJ Lee. Each and everyone of these men had or was dating AJ Lee.

The first of these men was Daniel Bryan. Daniel and AJ had come over from NXT together. Their relationship had started off as a part of a story line. AJ's very first one with the company. Daniel's second one. He can remember it like it was yesterday. Stephanie and her husband Paul Triple H Levesque had called them both into the creative office.

"Your probably wondering why we called you here Daniel," Paul said getting straight to business.

All Daniel could do was nod his head. He looked over as the door opened and in she walked. Into his life and their story line. A pretty petite little brunette girl with big adorable brown eyes. He thought she was cute but not girlfriend material. At first.

"You and AJ will be going into a story line together," said Stephanie.

And that was the beginning of their relationship. They started off thrust together for the shows sake but things started to change. He started to see her as more than cute. As actually quite beautiful. He didn't know when the change happened but it did.

And then he had to go and mess things up after that loss at Wrestlemania. It wasn't her fault that he lost the title to Sheamus in eighteen seconds. But he blamed her anyway. And then she started to change. To become crazy.

The second and third of the group saw this change up close and personal. As they were two of her targets. The first of them was CM Punk. The voice of the voiceless. The WWE Champion. He hadn't really thought of AJ as girlfriend material. All he thought of her as was a way to further his career.

"AJ," he said, "don't this personal or anything. I mean this with all the respect in the world but I think we have to end this story line. It's not me it's you."

With that said he walked out away from her. Which is where man number three, Kane, found her.

"AJ are you all right," he asked walking over to the crying diva.

"Punk wants out of our storyline," she told Kane with a small sniffle. "He said it wasn't him. It was me. Am I ugly or something?" She looked up at Kane through tear filled eyes.

Kane helped her up. "It's not you," he told her. "It's him. And he knows it. That's why he's telling you it's you. He knows after Daniel and what he did to you that would hurt you the most. That's why he said it. You are very beautiful and deserve to find someone who loves you."

A few weeks later she was put in a three way story line with Daniel, Punk, and Kane. The story line ending with Daniel proposing and her accepting. They were to be married on Raw 1000. But then she said yes to Vince's offer of becoming GM of Raw. And she was happy. Finally. Blissfully happy. But then along came John.

John Cena was actually interested in her. She could see herself settling down with him. He saw her as sweet beautiful girl who once he got over his divorce he could move on with his life with. But it wasn't to be. After months of Vicki and Dolph talking smack on them he was betrayed by AJ. She pushed him off the ladder at Money in the Bank. Letting everyone know sh was with Dolph.

She smiled over at Dean.

"Are you ready?" She asked her real life boyfriend Jonathan Good.

He nodded.

Roman and Seth walked over flanking the two of them. Then The Shields music hit and they walked to the ring. Seeing the look on Dolph Ziggler's face as saw AJ with them was priceless.

Dean stood back and watch as his AJ smiled gleefully as Roman Seth destroyed Dolph and Big E.

This was AJ in all her beauty.


	3. Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry I've been gone for a while. Here's a new chapter for AJ loves Dean. The prompt for this one is cake.

AJ was bored. Very very bored. It wasn't hard to see why. Ever since she made her true allainces know to the WWE Universe she wasn't booked for any fights.

"Kaitlyn," she whined at her best friend, "I'm bored."

AJ and Kaitlyn had made up once Kailyn had started dating Dean's team mate and friend Seth Rollins. AJ and Kaitlyn were now once again the best of friends and inseparable.

"Why don't we make a cake for the boys," suggested the two tone haired diva.

"That a good idea," said small brunette.

The ran to the kitchen to find Layla there sitting with a bowl of cereal. Layla had been dating Roman for a while now. Everyone was used to seeing her here like this.

"Hey Layla," said AJ, "Kaitlyn and I are going to make a cake for the boys. Want to join us?"

Layla nodded her head.

The three girls grabbed a box of cake mix. Gathering the materials they needed for the cake. They combined everything in a big bowl.

"Is it supposed to look like that?" asked Kaitlyn looking at the gobby mixture in their bowl.

AJ thought for a while. "It'll look differently once it's cooked," she suggested.

Layla walked over with a greased oven dish. "Here the oven dish is ready," said Layla.

"I'll go preheat the oven," said Kaitlyn.

AJ scooped the batter into the pan. Then the pan was put in the oven. The timer was set.

A half an hour later in the living room with their boyfriends a horrible smell was spreading through the room from the kitchen.

"What is that?" asked Dean. "It smells like something's burning.""

"The cake," screamed the girls jumping up and running into the kitchen. The quickly put out the fir.

"From now on," said Seth, "we buy store bought cakes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. The girls aren't that good at cooking. Now are they? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to review. It makes my day. :D


	4. Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I'm updating again. Twice in one night. Ain't that nice. The prompt for this is Art.

The alarms were blaring loudly as the disgruntled guards walked to the six startled wrestlers. The guards glared as their afternoon silence was interrupted.

"What is going on here folks?" asked the one guy.

"My girlfriend here dropped her phone," said Dean. "It skidded pas that little line thing you guys got to keep people away from the paintings."

"Yeah," said AJ, "and then this loud beeping started."

The guarded handed AJ her phone. They walked back to where they had come from.

"Let's go look through another gallerey," suggested Layla.

They pickekd to go through The Imperssionist Art Exhibit.

The girls were enjoying the art of course. The boys were beginning to get bored. They started horsing around next to one of the pieces. The next thing anyone knew the work of art was shattered on the floor.

The guards came back. Seeing what had happened they looked at the group of men and women. "I'm sorry I'm going to have to ask you folks to leave and never return," said the guard.

After they were outside Kaitlyn turned to the group and smiled. "I guess art just isn't for everyone," she said. "Whose up for going to a baseball game?"


	5. Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Third update for the evening. I'm feeling very happy with myself. The prompt for this one is that one of the characters must have a drink.

It had been a long day. It a long very painful day of training. And right now all Dean wanted was curl up in his nice warm bed with his girlfriend AJ and nice cold beer. That was all he wanted.

"Dean," called AJ walking into the room they shared together. "Oh there you are. Seth and Kaitlyn want to meet for drinks downtown."

"Tell them some other time AJ," said Dean. "I can barely move. All I want is beer from the fridge and to curl up and go to sleep."

"But..."

"No buts AJ. Why can't we do what I want for a change? Seth and Kailyn are probably next door having the same argument as us."

AJ nodded.

"Your probably right. How about we go out for drinks tomorrow night? After Smackdown. What do you think of that?"

Dean smiled at her. "I like that idea," he said.

"I'll text Kait and tell her about the change of plans."

She walked out of the room texting the plans to Kaitlyn. She walked to the fridge and grabbed out a beer for Dean and one of the root beers for herself. She didn't like acohol that much and walked back into the room.

"Now what were you saying about curling up in bed with me and a beer," she asked handing him his drink.

As he took a quick sip of his drink he thought to himself this is the life.  
It had been a long day. It a long very painful day of training. And right now all Dean wanted was curl up in his nice warm bed with his girlfriend AJ and nice cold beer. That was all he wanted.

"Dean," called AJ walking into the room they shared together. "Oh there you are. Seth and Kaitlyn want to meet for drinks downtown."

"Tell them some other time AJ," said Dean. "I can barely move. All I want is beer from the fridge and to curl up and go to sleep."

"But..."

"No buts AJ. Why can't we do what I want for a change? Seth and Kailyn are probably next door having the same argument as us."

AJ nodded.

"Your probably right. How about we go out for drinks tomorrow night? After Smackdown. What do you think of that?"

Dean smiled at her. "I like that idea," he said.

"I'll text Kait and tell her about the change of plans."

She walked out of the room texting the plans to Kaitlyn. She walked to the fridge and grabbed out a beer for Dean and one of the root beers for herself. She didn't like acohol that much and walked back into the room.

"Now what were you saying about curling up in bed with me and a beer," she asked handing him his drink.

As he took a quick sip of his drink he thought to himself this is the life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and AJ are so cute together. I just love this pairing. Please review. It's make my day and also makes me want to update sooner. Peace. :D

**Author's Note:**

> That is the first chapter of this series. Let me know what you think. And remember reviews are like golden cookies. They are awesome.


End file.
